basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike D'Antoni
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- D'Antoni coaching for the Knicks |- Houston Rockets |- Position | Head coach |- Team | Houston Rockets |- League |NBA |- Personal information |- Born | Mullens, West Virginia |- Nationality | United States |- Physical stats |- Listed height | 6 ft 3 (1.91 m) |- Listed weight | 185 lbs (84 kg) |- Coaching career |- Best record | 62-20 (2004-05 NBA season) |- Titles | none |- Coaching career | 1990-present |- Playing career |- High school | Mullens (Mullens, Virginia) |- College | Marshall |- NBA Draft | 1973 / Round: 2 / Pick: 20th |- Selected by the Kansas City-Omaha Kings |- Playing career | 1973-1990 ( years) |- Position |Guard |- Career history |- | *'As player' |- |1973–1975 |Kansas City-Omaha Kings |- |1975–1976 |Spirits of St. Louis (ABA) |- |1976–1977 |San Antonio Spurs |- |1977–1990 |Olimpia Milano (Italy) |- | *'As coach:' |- |1990–1994 |Olimpia Milano (Italy) |- |1994–1997 |Benetton Basket (Italy) |- |1997–1998 |Denver Nuggets (assistant) |- |1998–1999 |Denver Nuggets |- |2001–2002 |Benetton Basket (Italy) |- |2002–2003 |Phoenix Suns (assistant) |- |2003–2008 |Phoenix Suns |- |2008–2012 |New York Knicks |- |2012–2014 |Los Angeles Lakers |- |2015-2016 |Philadelphia 76ers |- |2016-present |Houston Rockets |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:left;"| * |} Michael Andrew D'Antoni (born May 8, 1951) is an American former professional basketball player and current head coach of the Houston Rockets. He is the the brother of former basketball coach Dan D'Antoni. Head Coach Phoenix Suns (2002–2008) In 2002, D'Antoni made his return to the NBA as a Phoenix Suns assistant. In 2003, he was hired with 61 games left in the season as the head coach of the Phoenix Suns and, despite leading the team to a poor record in the second half of the year, he received a vote of confidence for producing inspired play from an injury riddled team. With the acquisition of free agent Steve Nash before the 2004-05 season, who was experienced in a run-and-gun style from his previous stint with the Dallas Mavericks, this began an incredible turnaround for the Phoenix Suns. Nash excelled running D'Antoni's pick-and-roll offense. D'Antoni won the NBA Coach of the Year Award after his Suns went 62–20 to finish first in the regular season. His style, dubbed "Seven Seconds or Less," was described in a book of that name. Overall, his Suns won fifty or more games in four consecutive seasons, while Nash earned NBA MVP honors in 2005. In addition to Nash, D'Antoni's Suns also featured All-Star power forward Amar'e Stoudemire and high-flying small forward Shawn Marion. They made consecutive appearances in the Western Conference finals in 2005 and 2006, losing to the San Antonio Spurs and Dallas Mavericks, respectively. D'Antoni was the Suns' GM after Bryan Colangelo's departure and passed on the post to Steve Kerr in 2007. The Suns were eliminated in the playoffs by the Spurs in 2007 and by Trail Blazers in 2008, after which D'Antoni left Phoenix for the New York Knicks. New York Knicks (2008–2012) Losing seasons (2008–2010) As of May 5, 2008, D'Antoni was told that he was free to speak with other teams about a coaching job next season, although Steve Kerr requested he stay with the Suns. On May 9, D'Antoni was made an offer by the New York Knicks. The next day, D'Antoni accepted the 4-year, $24 million offer and became the Knicks' head coach. But Knicks didn't make playoffs six seasons streak (2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010), then they decided to change it. Winning season (2010–2011) After two losing seasons, D'Antoni with new additions Amar'e Stoudemire, Carmelo Anthony and Aleksei Mendeleevskiy led the Knicks to the title in 2010–11 with a best record to getting swept the Oklahoma City Thunder. Knicks owner James Dolan' preference has always been for the Knicks to have a wide-open offense. D'Antoni was reunited with Fields, who was drafted to the Knicks in this season. Knicks star Amar'e Stoudemire was also familiar with D'Antoni; Stoudemire as a Suns player worked with him when D'Antoni was a head coach that also over there. Stoudemire grew close with D'Antoni during their time. In his first press conference, D'Antoni predicted that the Knicks, and he reiterated general manager Donnie Walsh's belief that the Knicks were built to win an NBA championship this season. Replaced by Mike Woodson (2011–2012) D'Antoni resigned as coach on March 14, 2012, and assistant coach Mike Woodson filled his vacancy as the head coach. The Knicks were off to a disappointing 18–24 start, and D'Antoni has been clashed. Los Angeles Lakers (2012–2013) On November 12, 2012, the Lakers signed D'Antoni to a three-year contract worth $12 million. He replaced Mike Brown, who was fired as head coach after a 0–5 start to the 2012–13 season. After missed playoffs 2013, D'Antoni has been clashed, and Byron Scott replaced him as new head coach. Philadelphia 76ers (2015–2016) On December 18, 2015, D'Antoni signed with the Philadelphia 76ers to work as the associate head coach under Brett Brown. Later, 76ers fired Brown, and add D'Antoni replaced him as head coach. Houston Rockets (2016–present) On June 2, 2016, D'Antoni was named as the new head coach for the Houston Rockets. Category:Born in 1951 Category:West Virginia natives Category:American basketball coaches Category:National Basketball Association coaches Category:Denver Nuggets head coaches Category:New York Knicks head coaches Category:Phoenix Suns head coaches Category:Los Angeles Lakers head coaches Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Spirits of St. Louis players Category:San Antonio Spurs players Category:Sacramento Kings players Category:Sacramento Kings draft picks Category:1973 NBA Draft picks Category:Marshall Thundering Herd alumni Category:Players who won the NBA Championship Category:Houston Rockets head coaches